Vacaciones al estilo Rosario Vampire
by Kyubi1
Summary: Acabo de regresar de vacaciones hace una semana, así que lo primero que se me ocurre es venir aquí y convertirlo en un fic, claro que cambiando unas cosas. Gracias a Fong-fong y su mafia, Tsukune y sus amigos se ganaron un viaje a un hotel Yokai con todo pagado... el único problema es que es... ¡Del otro lado del mundo! ¿Cómo se la pasarán? ¡Nuevo capítulo en periodo de exámenes!
1. Chapter 1

**Aquí una mii historia de 3 capítulos, este es el primero. Aviso: Todos los datos son casi 100% reales de este año, 2013. Excepto los de Rosario + vampire, ya saben que esto es un fic de entretenimiento y de mi imaginación. Espero que les guste, luego se reiran. Esta es la sorpresa que tenía al regreso de vacaciones.  
**

* * *

**¡Vivan las vacaciones!**

¡Ahh! La paz por fin reina en la Academia Yokai, parecía imposible tener días como estos, pero los sueños sí se hacen realidad, cuando uno se esfuerza. Después de una durísima batalla en el jardín flotante, contra Fairy Tale, Alucard y demás de su prole de desfile oscuro, nuestros chicos del club del periodismo lo han logrado. Las cosas han terminado como cualquiera hubiera pensado si hubiera seguido la vida de estos jóvenes. Tsukune, ¡Por fin! Le declaró sus sentimientos a Moka; las dos aceptaron de la misma forma, esto causó que todas las demás quedaran con el corazón roto, pero como diríamos aquí en México: la verdad no peca, pero incomoda, ¿Verdad? Pero no hay que sentirnos mal por ellas, algunas si encontraron el amor.

Ginei Morioka, el tan conocido pervertido de la escuela, se las ingenió para enamorar a Kurumu, quién estaba destrozada y tal vez por eso, lo logró. Pero como todos sabemos, si una Súcubo te besa, serás su esclavo para toda la eternidad. Al parecer nuestro amigo hombre lobo ya no podrá cazar a otras mujeres; aunque Kurumu lo ha cachado al hacer alguna de las suyas, pero ella siempre lo perdona después de darle una cachetada… ¿No es hermoso el amor?

Mizore también quedó destrozada, pero no se rendiría con respecto a Tsukune, tal y como había dicho antes: ella lo perseguirá hasta donde vaya. Pero con la Moka interna por ahí, eso sería muy complicado. Además de eso, ella no odia a Tsukune ni a Moka, son decisiones que ellos tomaron y son sus verdaderos sentimientos, no tiene nada en contra de ellos, después de lo del jardín flotante, todos pudieron ver que tan fuertes eran sus lazos de amistad y de amor.

Por otro lado, Kokoa no aceptaba a Tsukune, ella no quería que su amada Moka-oneesama estuviera con él. A pesar de todo el valor que Tsukune había mostrado, ni así había podido ganarse el permiso de estar con Moka.

Ruby no sintió tanto cuando vio que Tsukune en verdad amaba a Moka con todo su corazón. Por lo que ella no estaba tan mal como Kurumu, excepto por todas las heridas de esa tremenda batalla en el jardín flotante. Sorprendentemente, Yukari y Fong-fong iniciaron una gran amistad e incluso, un romance… quién sabe hasta cuanto vayan a llegar juntos, lo que sí sabemos es que como ya son vacaciones, se han ido de vacaciones, ¡Juntos! No sin antes dejarles un pequeño regalillo a sus amigos. Es así como todos los demás están reunidos en el salón del club del periodismo, por una nota de Yukari o Fong-fong que decía: "Tengo una sorpresa para ustedes, ¡Vayan al salón del club y lo verán!". Nada inusual estaba aún ahí.

— ¿Qué será lo especial?—. Preguntó al aire, Kurumu, quién era un poco desesperada.

—No lo sé, pero para que yo también este aquí, debe de ser importante—. Dijo Gin, con aires de grandeza.

—Tal vez venimos muy temprano, además no he visto a Yukari-chan por ningún lado—. Comentó Ruby.

—Yo tampoco he visto a Fong-fong por ningún lado—. Dijo Tsukune. Al terminar esa oración, un automóvil se estacionó en el edificio del club y después de unos minutos, Nekonome-sensei entró al salón.

— ¡Chicos, ya están aquí!

— ¿Eh?—. Pudieron decir ellos. — ¿Qué es lo que sucede Nekonome-sensei?

—Al parecer se han ganado un viaje, gracias a la familia Wong, ¿Qué les parece, chicos?—. Dijo ella muy emocionada.

— ¡Ahh! Así que esto era—. Exclamaron todos. — ¿A dónde será esta vez?

—Escuchen, al parecer hay un hotel que reside sólo a Yokai, de cualquier tipo, también tiene alberca en la que los vampiros puedan entrar

— ¿¡Qué?!—. Moka se levantó de la silla y sus ojos empezaron a brillar. — ¿¡En serio?!

—Vaya, ¡¿Dónde está ese lugar?!

—Eh… con respecto a eso, está del otro lado del mundo, en México…—. Hubo un silencio sepulcral y lo peor es que nadie se está muriendo, no es que quiera que alguien se muera, pero esa reacción nadie se la espera. El país de México no es tan malo, ¿O sí?

— ¿¡EH?!—. Esa sí es una acción retardada. — ¿¡Del otro lado del mundo?!

— ¿Por qué tan lejos?

—Yo sé los puedo explicar—. La puerta se abrió de pronto, mostrando a un hombre ya viejo, con ropa de capitán de avión, posiblemente él los llevaría. Tenía los ojos cafés y el cabello negro, de piel morena y no era tan alto. — ¿Qué onda, chicos? Yo los voy a llevar al otro lado del mundo, mi nombre es Ren, mi apellido no importa en realidad y la razón por la cual está ahí es porque hay menos seguridad con respecto a viajar. Sólo necesitarán una identificación, en este caso, el de la academia. Como son menores de edad, no habrá mayor problema

— ¡Wow! Qué genial. ¿Así de fácil es?—. Preguntó Tsukune, entre sorprendido y extrañado.

—Sí, es algo muy sencillo la verdad. Así que hagan una maleta y nos iremos. Por cierto, tendremos que pasar por el Distrito Federal, también llamado D.F.

—Debe de ser muy pequeño

—Ja, ja, ja. De hecho no, el D.F. es una de las ciudades más grandes del mundo, es lo más cercano a Tokio—. Todos no se la creían, jamás habían visto ni hablado sobre un país tan… bueno, no tan importante para los japoneses. Todos hicieron maletas, se les pidió que sólo llevaran una por persona, ya que si llevan de más, se les cobra. La primera maleta es gratis, si no pesa mucho. Esto es debido a la diferencia monetaria, ya que 1 peso mexicano es igual a 7.61 yenes japoneses.

Al amanecer, partieron a la ciudad de México con un jet de la familia Wong, eran demasiados kilómetros y había suficiente comida, agua y entretenimiento para que no se aburrieran en las 22 horas aproximadamente que tomaba el vuelo para llegar al D.F.

—Oiga, ¿Por qué en México y no en otro país?—. Le preguntó al piloto, Tsukune.

—Pues porque… esto es muy sencillo, México no es un país de primer mundo como Japón. Y la verdad es que somos muy abiertos a cualquiera. Nosotros amamos el manga japonés y el anime, incluso nos gusta el cosplay o como se llame eso. ¿Qué sabes tú de México, muchachito?

—Pues… sólo sé las pocas cosas que nos exportan, puesto que eso lo he estudiado.

—Ah, ¿Y qué le exportamos a tú país?

—Tequila y algunas verduras y frutas.

—Exacto, son pocas cosas.

—Y ese país es tranquilo, ¿Verdad?—. Le preguntó Moka, con una sonrisa. Mientras los demás estaban desayunando. El piloto se puso a reír y después suspiro.

—Digamos que un poco. Aquí ustedes tienen una mafia llamada Yakuza, ¿No?—. Ellos asintieron con la cabeza. —bueno, en México hay algo parecido llamado Narcotráfico, la policía y el gobierno lo saben pero casi no hacen nada para detenerlos. Incluso negocian con ellos. Además de que la política no ayuda en nada y el presidente es un… inculto. Y ni decir de la delincuencia…

—"no puede ser tan malo, la historia de la hermanita de Akua es peor, no puede haber algo tan malvado que eso"—. Pensó el castaño con absoluta confianza. Pero no sabía la sorpresa que se iba a llevar con las siguientes frases.

—Se han encontrado cuerpos mutilados, tráfico de mujeres, trasplantes de órganos y demás maldades, sí, México no quiere la tercera guerra mundial, pero tener una guerra interna en su propio país es aún peor.

—No… ¡Kyaaa, Tsukune!—. Moka abrazó fuertemente al castaño. —no quiero, ¡Ya no quiero ir, eso es horrible!

— ¡Moka-san!

—Hey, ¡Tranquila! Eso sólo pasa en Ciudad Juárez, Sinaloa y lugares así, ahí sí, ¡Chingón si sales vivo! Pero fuera de eso, no hay nada malo—. Todo esto fue dicho con un montón de sarcasmo.

—Espere, ¿¡A dónde dice que iremos?!—. Preguntó Tsukune, ahora sí, con un poquito de miedo.

—No se preocupen, pasaremos por el D.F. y luego a la ciudad de Querétaro y luego a Guanajuato, ahí sí no hay nada malo.

—Ahh—. Suspiraron aliviados los dos jóvenes. —"y pensar que nosotros hemos vivido y escuchado cosas tan horribles, nunca pensé que había un lugar en donde alguien diría semejantes cosas como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Vivir con eso todos los días debe de ser horrible"—. Pensó Moka. Ura-Moka pensó lo mismo, debe de ser horrible vivir así, pero aun así la gente se ríe y sonríe en ese país, ellas no sabían que pensar. ¿Era algo admirable o algo tonto? Ellas dos aún no tenían la respuesta correcta.

—Moka-san, no te preocupes. No nos va a pasar nada

—Tsukune—. Ambos se quedaron viendo con un sonrojo.

—Yo voy a protegerte, Moka-san

—Tsukune, gracias—. Moka abrazó a Tsukune firmemente, pero también con ternura. Después de eso, fueron a reunirse con sus demás amigos y divertirse jugando la baraja española, cantando en el karaoke y también comiendo, platicando. Pensando en que les pasaría en su viaje, Moka esperaba que nada malo. Llegó la hora de dormir. Moka estaba muy sonrojada, era la primera vez.


	2. Chapter 2

**Aquí con el segundo capítulo de 3, apróximadamente. Espero que les guste, sé que en el anterior capítulo dije cosas muy malas de mi propio país, pero como mencioné: la verdad no peca, pero incomoda. Ustedes sólo disfruten la historia. **

**Y cualquier review es bienvenido, excepto alguna amenaza de muerte o algo así. **

* * *

**Español castellano, de España y Latinoamericano, ¿Cuál habláis?**

—"Es la primera vez que me voy a dormir con Tsukune, ¡Estoy tan nerviosa! Quiero abrazarlo y ya no soltarlo jamás".

—**Tranquila Omote, no debes de precipitarte **

—"lo sé, pero tú, ¿De qué hablas? ¡Te he visto besar a Tsukune durante 10 minutos!"—. Ura-Moka se sonrojo y se quedó callada.

—Moka-san, ¿Ya estás lista?

—Sí—. Moka abrazó a Tsukune y le dio un beso en la boca, pero Kokoa lo alejó bruscamente de él. —Kokoa, ¿Qué es lo que…?

—Para ya, ¡No te dejaré estar con mi hermana!

—Ah… Kokoa, yo quiero estar con Tsukune—. Ella se liberó de su agarre y se juntó con el castaño, quién por ningún motivo la soltaría.

—Pero… ¡Aun así no los dejaré dormir juntos, ni se la crean!

Kurumu quedó viendo a la pareja, se sentía celosa de Moka, ella le había ganado y ahora estaba con su destinado, que no era en realidad su "destinado". ¿Cuándo el destino le había hablado? Gin se daba cuenta y esas eran las razones por las que se ponía triste. Mizore miró la mirada de Gin y le dio lástima, así que se juntó con él y le susurro: "esta me la debes".

—Bueno, Kurumu. Ya es hora de dormir y como tengo frío…—. Mizore no había terminado la frase cuando Kurumu ya había quitado a Gin de sus manos.

— ¡Aléjate de él, acosadora! Además, ¡Eres una mujer de nieve, tú no tienes frío!

—Sí, cierto. Gracias por recordármelo.

—Eh…

Kurumu se quedó con las palabras en la boca, habían veces en las que no sabía porque Mizore actuaba como actuaba, pero bueno. Todos se durmieron, el jet incluso tenía unas sábanas, con clima y durmiendo con una persona a lado, ¡Qué bueno es dormir así! Para no despertarse. Se quedaron dormidos, aparentemente, pues aun no tenían sueño. Ya saben, dormir en el avión o en este caso, el jet, es complicado.

— ¿De verdad es tan grande la capital de ese país?—. Preguntó al aire, Ruby.

—Debe de serlo, aunque sinceramente no lo sé—. Le respondió Gin.

—Sí, pero ya lo veremos cuando lleguemos…

—Oye… ahora que lo pienso—. Dijo Kokoa de repente. — ¿Qué idioma hablan allá?

—Pues… ¡Ehhh!—. Tsukune fue el primero en levantarse e ir a ver al piloto, Ren. —"¡Maldiciones, no sé qué idioma hablan allá! Y nosotros hablamos japonés"—. Tsukune vio que el piloto estaba dormido y el jet estaba en piloto automático, el castaño lo movió un poco y este se levantó todo desorientado.

— _¡Mierda! ¡Wey, no me despiertes así!—. _Respondió el piloto, en Español. Tsukune no le entendió a nada. —perdón chico, no debí de haberte dicho wey.

— ¿Por qué me llamaría buey?—. Dijo, totalmente confundido.

—Olvídalo, error de idioma.

—Ah sí, por eso vine. ¿¡Qué idioma hablan en México?!

—Ay dios, demasiados. Español castellano, de España, de Argentina, Colombiano, Latinoamericano y hay más pero no recuerdo.

—… ¡Pero nosotros no hablamos Español! ¡Sólo hablamos japonés y un poco de inglés! ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

—No os preocupéis, amigo. Aquí me dieron una poción mágica para ustedes, se la beben y todo lo que lean o escuchen se traducirá al español, además de que podrán hablarlo en cuanto se la tomen, dura una semana, según me dijeron.

—Genial, Yukari-chan pensó en todo—. Ya con la pócima fue con sus amigos y todos se la bebieron. Ren también estaba ahí.

—_Bien, ¿Qué tal? ¿Se siente diferente? Señorita Ruby_

—_La verdad no, ¡Ah!—. _Ruby se tapó la boca, sorprendida. Luego el piloto les mostró a las demás chicas un libro.

—_A ver, ¿Cómo se llama el libro?—. _El título estaba escrito en letras que ellas no podían descifrar, pero como si estuviera temblando, las letras se cambiaron al japonés poco a poco.

—_Se llama… La… Mecanica, digo Mecaníca del… ¿Corazón?_

—_Mecánica, no mecaníca. Pero sí, así se llama, el acento lo lleva en la primera "A". Miren, yo aquí tengo algunos libros, sí leen así en México se burlarán de ustedes, japoneses. _

Todas comenzaron a leer libros en español, lo hacían en la mente para no molestar a las demás. El piloto hizo una prueba distinta con los chicos.

—_Bien, con ustedes haré una prueba más sencilla. Son unos pendejos_

— _¡Oiga!_

—_Sí, ya saben español. Pero tendrán que leer libros como ellas_

—"_me pregunto, ¿Cuántas groserías existirán en este idioma?"—. _Pensó Tsukune.

—_Si se preguntan cuántas groserías hay en este idioma, ¡Dios, no acabamos hoy! Ja, ja, ja. _

Los libros eran entretenidos pero ellos ya tenían sueño, así que se durmieron. En la noche, Moka se escapó de los brazos de Kokoa, quien estaba totalmente dormida y se acurrucó en el pecho de Tsukune, sus mejillas se pusieron rojas y las de Tsukune, inconscientemente, se pusieron igual de rojas que las de ella.

Kurumu se despertó de repente, pero no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a Gin, casi estrujándola como a un peluche.

—"tal vez sean por mis pechos"—. Se limitó a pensar sólo en esa posible razón, conociendo a su sempai por tanto tiempo, era algo obvio. Pero Gin ahora era suyo completamente, pero ella también lo debería de ser. El hombre lobo era un pervertido y toda la cosa, pero era muy celoso, basta ver lo que le hizo a Tsukune cuando descubrió que Moka le daba besos en el cuello. Por eso abrazó a Kurumu de esa manera. Como si fuera de su propiedad. Las 22 horas pasaron más fácilmente mientras dormían, fueron despertados por la voz del piloto en el micrófono.

— ¡Levántense, ya es de día! Su piloto, Ren, les da la más cordial bienvenida a La Ciudad de México, Distrito Federal. Gracias por volar conmigo, espero volver a tenerlos por aquí y que hagan de favor ¡De mirar esta majestuosidad!—. Todos, medio dormidos y con sus pijamas fueron a ver a la ventana, se frotaron los ojos sorprendidos.

— ¡No puede ser!

— ¡Es tan grande!

— ¡Creo que llega hasta donde llega mi vista!

—Yo sigo diciendo que Tokio es más grande, lo dicen los libros—. Dijo Kokoa.

—Yo también lo creo así

— ¿Tú lees, Kurumu?

— ¡Claro que sí! ¿Acaso me estás insinuando algo?

—Error, ¡El D.F es más grande que Tokio!—. Les aseguró el piloto.

—No lo creo, Ren-san. Tokio es más grande—. Respondió Tsukune.

—Sólo en población, de ahí, ¡México es la más grande de todo el mundo!

—Ya admítelo, ¡Tokio es más grande!

—Es México

— ¡Es Tokio y punto!—. Dijeron todos, pero el piloto no se rindió ahí.

— ¡Qué es México!

Los jóvenes y el piloto siguieron discutiendo sobre qué ciudad es la más grande del mundo, aunque todos los mexicanos sabemos que es México, todos los nipones o japoneses saben que es Tokio. Les diré la verdad, Tokio es la más grande por habitantes y por su zona metropolitana, pero México pierde en sus habitantes, si contamos no sólo la zona metropolitana, por mucho, México más grande que Tokio, en toda la regla, así que mejor lo dejemos así: Acordemos desacordar. Y así todos felices.


	3. Chapter 3

**ADVERTENCIA: Se recomienda discreción por el lenguaje utilizado y por ciertas cosas del fic, recuerden que casi todos los datos son reales, excepto los que tengan que ver con Rosario + Vampire. **

**¡Hola chavos! Creo que se asustaron al poner una pequeña broma, pero en serio, ¡Lean bien lo que dice! Sigo en exámenes pero conseguí un tiempo libre para hacer un capítulo más. **

**Por cierto, tendrán conti el viernes de bastantes de mis historias, ¡Viva la independencia, lectores, porque por eso no tengo clases! Y porque me gusta celebrar que somos ""libres"" bueno ni tanto, ¿Pero que le vamos a hacer? A menos que nos unieramos todos a la marcha, perdón, a la mega marcha de maestros , jajaja XD. **

**Por otro lado, creo y quiero que la pobre Moka externa siga con vida, para mi que la van a revivir pero es mi punto de vista, es decir, ¡tiene sangre shinso y es protagonista, no puede morir si se acaba de besar con Tsukune! **

**Y por otro lado, también creo que... ¡México no irá al mundial, nooo! Pero es mejor así, preferon que no vaya, a que vaya a hacer una vergüenza en el mundial. **

**Ahora sí, a leer. **

**Nota: todos ya están hablando en español desde que empiecen a leer. **

* * *

**Y seguimos de paseo.**

El piloto y los jóvenes seguían discutiendo sobre qué ciudad es la más grande del mundo, lo cual aún no queda claro.

—Muy bien… casi se nos va… el aliento por tanto gritar pero… ¡Tokio es más grande!—. Pero recordemos que el piloto ya es algo viejo, por lo que su paciencia ya había llegado a su fin. Y habló de nuevo en Español de España.

— _¡Joder! Pues si no creen que México es la más grande, ¡Saquen su maldita cinta métrica y pónganse a medir, con toda la madre!—_. No hubo ninguna palabra más, se quedaron con los ojos como platos y calladitos, bien calladitos. El piloto se volvió a poner su gorro de capitán y siguió el curso.

—Y ahora, ¿Dónde aterrizaremos?—. Preguntó la niña de coletas, ya sé que no es una niña pero parece. —porque no podemos parar en el mundo humano, ¿No?

—Es cierto, ¿No me diga que hay un lugar sólo para Yokai?

— ¡JA, JA, JA! ¡Qué genial ser joven! Por supuesto que no, chico. Sólo dentro del volcán, si quieres

— ¿¡QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ?!—. Gritaron todos.

—Es broma

—Ahh, bueno

—Es a lado del volcán

— ¿¡QUÉ DICE?!—. Volvieron a gritar con todo su aliento. El piloto se empezó a reír y a negar con la cabeza. —ya deje de jugar, por favor

—De hecho ahorita somos invisibles al ojo humano, pero con la suficiente tecnología nos podrían identificar.

—Entonces… ¡Espere, los humanos pueden saber que estamos aquí!—. Le señaló con el dedo, Kokoa.

—Ay señor, dame paciencia. ¡Tranquilos, están empezando a vivir! No va a pasar nada.

¿No va a pasar nada? Tuvieron que hacer un aterrizaje forzoso— no es verdad, casi se estrellaron —a lado del volcán, tal y como había dicho el piloto, pues ahí no podrían verlos. Con esa experiencia, las chicas quedaron temblando, durante todo el descenso no pudieron evitar pensar: "¿Moriré en este avión?". Con la familia Wong habían viajado, pero iban a todo dar, pero nunca han tenido que viajar de esta forma. Recuerden que es casi de madrugada en México.

—Miren, no pasó nada

— ¿¡No pasó nada?!—. Le gritaron todos. — ¡Pensé que moriría!

—Ay dios, ¿¡Tienes rota una pierna?! Cuando la tengas, me hablas y me retachas. Ahora a caminar, que no hay de otra.

—Sí, sí. ¿Y qué pasará con el avión, bueno el jet?—. Preguntó Ruby.

—Nada, ni modos que se moviera sólo—. Los chicos se rieron por una pregunta tan tonta. —No se preocupen, ese es mi problema

—Eh, ¿No nos va a acompañar, Ren-san?

—Así es, ya están grandecitos. Pero les daré unas últimas recomendaciones—. Todos escucharon las indicaciones, atentamente. —primero a las chicas, dios, todas ustedes son hermosas, pero los mexicanos son… bueno, sus hormonas están locas y si las ven muy destapadas, sé que es la moda, pero en serio, les van a faltar el respeto. Les van a decir: ahí va esa pu… ¿Me entienden?

—Sí…

—Y cuando tomen el Taxi, chicos, pónganse vivos. Como no caben en uno sólo, tendrán que irse en dos, Gin en uno y Tsukune en el otro y me vale madre si tienen poderes o lo que sea, aquí no es Japón y no tienen permitidos usarlos, sería malo para ustedes.

Y así lo hicieron, llegaron al aeropuerto de México, ¡Es enorme! ¡Tiene kilómetros! Fueron a la sección donde estaban los camiones donde se supone que tendría que estar uno para la ciudad de Guanajuato, pero Tsukune vio las listas de muchas vías de transporte y no encontró ninguna que fuera a Guanajuato.

-"que raro, se supone que es una capital, ¿por qué no tendrían uno directo a esa ciudad si es una capital? No lo entiendo en lo absoluto. Tal vez las cosas se mueven de forma diferente aquí"—. Tsukune suspiro bastante audible y regreso con el demás grupo.

— ¿Qué sucede, Tsukune?—. Le preguntó Moka.

—No hay ninguno que nos lleve

—ah, ¿¡Pero por qué?!—. Casi le gritó Kokoa, las demás personas los quedaban viendo raro, en especial a Moka.

—"pero, ¡Que cabello más raro!"—. Pensaba la mayoría de las personas que veían a Moka.

—maldición, ¿Qué nunca te callas?

— ¡Es usted!—. El piloto había regresado.

—casi olvidaba que no son de este país y no saben cómo hay que moverse aquí. Vengan conmigo, primero iremos a Querétaro y luego a Guanajuato y a su hotel que se llama… eh—. El piloto sacó una tarjeta y la leyó. —el hotel Abadía Plaza, es bastante famoso a decir verdad, no sé cómo lo habrán comprado los Yokai pero, bueno, es Guanajuato, ahí no pasa nada

— ¿Está seguro? Después de todo lo que nos contó, ya tengo un poco de miedo—. Dijo Ruby, esto era completamente irónico en todos los sentidos, ellos son los que dan miedo, pero, ¿Cuándo los papeles se intercambiaron?

—tranquilícense, yo he vivido aquí y me encantó, quitando todo lo malo, pues sí, México es mucho mejor para pasarla bien, para estar de fiesta, para muchas cosas. Si quitáramos todo lo malo…

Un suspiro salió de la boca de todos, el piloto tuvo que acompañarlos, puesto que como son menores de edad y son de otro país, necesitan a un adulto con ellos. Esperaron por unas dos horas e incluso cenaron lo que pudieron, eran d horas de viaje y cuando ya estaban por abordar, ¡lo típico! A quitarse todo lo que tenga metales, es tedioso, pero más para Moka.

—"¡Oh no, Ura-chan! ¡Tendré que quitarme el rosario!"

—**no te creo, ¿Acaso ya nos atacó alguien?**

—"no pero, es que me van a pedir que me lo quite"

—**ahh, ¿Y si no qué?**

—"no me van a dejar pasar a camión"—. Moka interna bufo y maldijo la situación, en medio de la gente se tendría que quitar el rosario y tendría que aparecer, ¿Por qué le tenía que pasar eso en el aeropuerto? ¿¡Por qué a ella?! Yo les diré porque: así son las normas en México y nos vale si no estás de acuerdo, puedes hacer eso o arreglarte con los policías. Moka no tuvo opción y se fue con Tsukune a los "baños", pues ni llegaron a eso, fueron a la tienda de ropa más cercana (para eso ya habían intercambiado sus yenes por pesos mexicanos). Fueron por una chamarra con capucha y Moka se lo tuvo que poner con todo y capucha, Tsukune le quitó el rosario al darle un abrazo, ella se escondió el cabello y compraron unas gafas.

— ¡Listo, Moka-san! No creo que nadie lo note

—eso espero.

Ya no fue tanto problema y con sólo un Sándwich, unas galletas y un refresco de 400 ml. Se sentaron y el camión empezó a andar. Los chicos iban así: Moka y Tsukune iban juntos, Gin y Kurumu también, Yukari y Ruby de igual forma, Mizore y Kokoa también y el piloto se puso hasta atrás. En cuanto salieron del D. F. vieron unas casas… bueno, no podías llamarle casa a lo que estabas viendo, se veía bastante lamentable, Moka interior no pudo evitar preguntar sobre eso.

—oiga, ¿Qué es eso?—. Le pregunto al piloto.

—ah, eso. Es todo el lado pobre del D. F. la zona metropolitana es como Tokio, pero esta es la zona pobre, puedes decir que también están excluidos, ¿Cómo le hacen para vivir así? Te preguntarás, ni yo lo sé y sé que ustedes no tienen religión, ¡Pero es un milagro que puedan vivir así!

Moka se quedó observando todo el paisaje por la ventana, el aire acondicionado y el estar sentada fue la mejor combinación para que Moka se recostara a lado de Tsukune, en su hombro. El muchacho se sonrojo mucho y la juntó hacia él, con ternura. El castaño también observó lo que estaban haciendo los demás. Por un lado, Kurumu y Gin esperando que acabará todo el rollo de la historia de los transporte Primera Plus acabara y poder ver una película o escuchar música o ver una serie de televisión, etc. Era como una Tablet pegada a la espalda del asiento, Mizore se entretuvo con el libro que les había dado el piloto con el título de: "La Mecánica del Corazón" (este libro es real, yo ya me lo leí). Kokoa le dio una mirada asesina a Tsukune, por lo que mejor se giró rápido.

—"ay dios, ¿Por qué me odia tanto? Realmente no quiero tenerla de enemiga, sin importar lo que haga, parece que Kokoa-chan siempre me va a odiar"—. Tsukune suspira y el sueño está llegando a él de nuevo.

—Tsukune

—Moka-san, perdón, ¿Te desperté?

—no. ¿Kokoa te estaba mirando de forma asesina de nuevo?—. Tsukune se sumió en su asiento. —lo sabía, pero no te preocupes, tendrá que reconocer su lugar después—. Moka abrazó a Tsukune y ante el comentario de ella, el castaño empezó a reírse. Todos pensaban que sus vacaciones serían las mejores y lo tendrían que ser. Con ese pensamiento, Tsukune abrazó a Moka y se quedó dormido de esa forma, vaya que no quería separarse de ella.


	4. Chapter 4

**RIAS, eres un loquillo pero bueno, siempre es bueno escuchar a un loquillo. Espero el capi de un poco de risa.**

* * *

**¡Bienvenidos!**

Después de un viaje de 3 horas y de esperar una hora para otro viaje y por vida de dios, ¡Al fin llegaron! Ya era tarde y estaban cansados por tanto viajar y mientras iban en el taxi vieron que la ciudad era pequeña. Era bonita, tenía un estilo medio colonial y las calles eran demasiado angostas, también hay muchos callejones por los que podrías perderte, pero realmente ya querían llegar al hotel, pues estaban a punto de caer de sueño. Según esto, hay tres hoteles Abadía.

—Oigan chicos—. Dijo el taxista. —Hay tres hoteles Abadía, ¿Cuál es de ustedes?

—El Abadía plaza

—Ese queda más lejos.

Más lejos significa estar en los límites de la ciudad y muy cerca de la carretera que va otra ciudad. Los chicos tuvieron suerte de estar en ese tipo de lugar, pues no estarían muy lejos de lo que parecía ser una academia Yokai, pues en frente del hotel estaba un castillo bastante tétrico.

—"yo quiero olvidarme de la academia, pero parece que no podré al final de cuentas"—. Pensó preocupado, Tsukune. De seguro que el castillo se veía muy tenebroso en la noche.

—Aquí estamos, chicos. El hotel abadía Plaza, sólo para Yokai—. Les dijo el viejo con una sonrisa. —pasemos, parece que caerán e sueño en cualquier momento.

—No puedo creer que alguien haya comprado un lugar así solo para Yokai—. Comentó Ruby con una sonrisa, estaba contenta de venir. Al llegar a la recepción vieron a un hombre blanco, barbudo y alto. Tenía ojos cafés y un traje negro muy de lujo.

—Tenemos una habitación, academia Yokai

—Déjeme revisar—. El hombre empezó a buscar en una lista y sí, ahí estaba su reservación. —bueno, no tenemos muchas habitaciones grandes como ya se lo había comentado. Así que será de dos en dos, habitaciones con cama matrimonial

—¿¡Cama matrimonial?!—. Dijeron todos los chicos, con mucho asombro.

—"Tsukune y yo…"

—"Moka-san y yo…"—. Tsukune y Moka estaban totalmente rojos de la cara, al igual que Kurumu, Gin estaba con una sonrisa e hizo su movimiento muy rápidamente.

—¡Deme las llaves de una habitación!—. Gin juntó a Kurumu a su lado y de inmediato recibió una cachetada. —¿¡Qué te pasa, Kurumu?!

—tonto, ¡Que no se te suba a la cabeza! Yo no voy a hacerlo

—¡Yo quiero estar con mi Moka-oneesama!

La situación se tornó un pleito entre muchos; Kokoa juntó a Ura-Moka con ella, Tsukune la intentó alejar, Kurumu se estaba zafando de Gin y Ruby trataba de calmarlos pero el aire se tornó muy extraño y alejó a todos hasta el estacionamiento. Mizore era la única tranquila, así que ella no salió volando.

—¿Pero qué está pasando?

—¡Es él!—. Kokoa lo señaló y no sólo eso, se levantó para darle su merecido. El hombre de cabello negro de la recepción se veía un poco disgustado.

—Ustedes, ya no pueden comportarse de esta forma en este lugar. Se comportan como unos niños pero ya están muy grandes para hacer eso. Compórtense, por favor.

—"el Youki de este tipo es muy grande, aunque no me hace sentir miedo pero aun así es enorme"—. Pensó Kurumu mientras se levantaba y agarraba a Kokoa. —perdónela, es una niña tonta, ¡No sabe lo que dice!

—…pero, tú también has hecho alboroto.

—¿Y qué eres tú? ¿No sabes que soy un vampiro de la familia Shuzen?

—¿Shuzen?—. El hombre cerró los ojos al pensar y el cielo, inexplicablemente, empezó a nublarse. —no, nunca he oído hablar de ellos.

—Ja, pues ahora no lo olvidará nunca. No me importa quién sea usted, ¡no dejaré que nadie me diga que hacer!

—Kokoa-chan, ¡No lo hagas!—. Tsukune intentó detenerla en vano, pero un rayo cayó en frente de Kokoa y ella se detuvo. Todos se detuvieron en seco, la ropa del hombre había cambiado totalmente, ahora estaba en taparrabos, con unos brazaletes de oro en las manos y pies y en su cabeza estaba como una serpiente pero con plumas. No hay ningún mexicano que podría decir: "yo no conozco a esa deidad".

—¿Quieres pelear? Adelante, no me gusta hacer esto pero es necesario. Necesitan ser más humildes, jóvenes

—¡Ni que lo necesitara!

—¡Kokoa, estúpida!—. En eso, comenzó a caer una lluvia mortal, todos los vampiros presentes empezaron a gritar de dolor, eso causó que Mizore atacara por la espalda con su hielo pero este se desvió solo.

—¡Por favor, detenga esto! Por favor—. Rogó Tsukune y entonces el hombre alzó las manos al cielo y como si sus manos fueran una ventana, las movió y el cielo se despejó y obvio, la lluvia se detuvo. Incluso había un arcoíris, luego dirigió la mano hacia Moka y Kokoa y una ráfaga de viento las secó completamente. Luego volvió a la normalidad, dejó de tener los poderes de un dios.

—¿Cómo… hizo eso?

—Ustedes de verdad no saben comportarse, así que lo haré todo más fácil para ustedes.

—Está bien, señor—. Asintieron todos.

—la vampira alta y el chico del brazalete, tengan—. Les dio unas llaves y luego le dio una a Gin. —tú y la chica de cabello azul. Y tengo una habitación para 4 personas, será de ustedes tres.

—¿¡Qué?! Yo quiero estar con mi hermana

—Me apena separarte de tu hermana, debes aprender a sobrevivir sin ella y es un castigo por interrumpir la paz

—"¿Acaso este tipo es un filósofo?"

Kokoa tuvo que resignarse y luego Ren, fue a visitar al grupo de tres, puesto que él no se quedaría ahí con ellos. Él no está loco para hacer eso. De ahí les explicó quién era ese Yokai, él no era nadie más y nada menos que Quetzalcóatl, alguien que es…

—¿¡UN DIOS YOKAI?!

—¿Siempre tienes que gritar?—. El viejo quería golpearla pero se aguantó. —por eso el hielo de las Yukki Onna no sirve contra él, puesto que el hielo es en forma de agua y pues él lo puede controlar. Puede hacer que llueva, que caigan rayos, manejar el viento y hacer que los cultivos crezcan. También saber hacer muchas cosas, pero en realidad no es que sea un dios. Así lo tiene catalogado la gente que vive aquí pero su verdadera forma es una serpiente con alas, se podría decir que es igual de poderoso que una deidad Yokai como el Jack Frost o el Kyubi.

—Pero, ¿Por qué no cambia al mundo?

—No puede hacerlo, sería armar una guerra. Cambiar al mundo no es fácil. ´le prefiere la paz aunque no lo haya, además de que él se encarga de tratar a los Yokai que vienen aquí. Realmente no sé mucho y no me importa, pero él se mantiene en el anonimato, observando si su mundo cambiará por sí solo.

—es muy poderoso, aunque no parece tan fuerte pero sin hacer nada pude haber matado a Moka-san y a ti, Kokoa-chan—. Le regañó, Ruby.

Y así es como fueron acomodados en sus cuartos, por un dios.


End file.
